


you are my sweetest downfall

by straddling_the_atmosphere (orphan_account)



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/straddling_the_atmosphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: imagine sebastian crying a little after the first time he has sex with chris because he’s so happy</p><p>or: Where Chris is a cutie pie and Sebastian does what he does best: cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are my sweetest downfall

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO, YES, I HAVE BROUGHT YOU MORE EVANSTAN
> 
> one day i will actually write something substantial and long for this pairing. one day.
> 
> title from Samson by Regina Spektor. (all my titles are all poetic and shit and like i am very much not you have all been fooled)

Chris pants hard as he lays flat on the bed, sticky with sweat and come. He should probably clean up, and he starts to get up, but Sebastian is already doing it, so he settles down to admire Sebastian's long, long legs and lean body and pert ass as he walks to the hotel bathroom. Chris licks his lips--Seb's gait isn't hitched, but it's certainly affected. He can hear the water run and he waits for a moment, until he hears a soft, choked sound over the dripping. Frowning, he makes his way over to the bathroom, where Sebastian is leaning against the sink, and something in his chest goes tight when he sees tears dripping down those soft, boyish cheeks. 

"Seb?" His voice is soft and he slides a hand to curve around the jut of Seb's boney hip and Seb's shoulders hunch like he's trying to pull away.

"Sorry--ah, _rahat_ \--it isn't you," he rasps, finally leaning into Chris' broad chest. "I'm just..." He pauses, like he's trying to find the words, and Chris runs a hand down his back, waiting. "I just never thought this would happen," is what he finally says, muffled against his chest. "It was a dream and...nothing else. And yet, here you are," he laughs weakly and presses a kiss to Chris' collarbone. "My walking wet dream."

Chris grins broadly at that, tipping Sebastian's chin up so he can look at his face. "You dreamed about me?" he asks delightedly, and his smile widens when a flush overtakes Seb's cheeks. He cups Sebastian's face and wipes the tears away, leaning down to kiss him slowly. He's already addicted to the hot, wet give of Sebastian's mouth, the plush softness of his cheeks and the way they feel against him, and he makes a low sound when Sebastian tentatively licks the roof of Chris' mouth before he pulls away, pressing their foreheads together.

"Not going anywhere, alright?" he murmurs, rubbing his thumb on Sebastian's jawline, the soft stubble slowly growing. His eyes slide half shut and he nods, trembling a little. Chris can tell that Sebastian doesn't believe him, and internally he promises to do everything he can to change that. 

"C'mon," he says, tugging the younger man out of the bathroom and back onto the bed. He starts to protest--"we're _filthy_ "--but Chris just wraps himself around Sebastian's back, sliding a hand down to splay on his stomach. 

"Go to sleep," Chris mumbles against his shoulder, smiling when he feels the tension leave Sebastian's muscles and his breathing go lax and soft. Chris kisses the back of his neck. He's not leaving this kid any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback would be looovely, also perhaps one day help with my romanian.
> 
> rahat - shit.


End file.
